dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scizor vs Glaile
Scizor vs Glalie Mega Style.png|Scizor vs Glaile Mega Style Scizor vs Glalie Non Mega Style.png|Scizor vs Glaile version 1 Episode 4 Scizor (Nominated by Finnmcmisslecar) vs Glaile (Nominated by DENSTIFY1) Description It's a pokemon battle!! which mega evolved based pokemon will come out on top? Section heading Finnmcmisslecar and DENSTIFY were playing Pokemon X and Y together at a random game store together. Finn: Man I love playing Pokemon don't you? DEN: Yeah I think it's awesome. Suddenly the ground starts shaking and an electrical outage came from the 3DS' which sucks in DENSTIFY and Finn By the time they woke up they realized they are in a Pokemon battle stage and the crowd is cheering. Finn: Dude where the hell are we? DENSTIFY: Beats me. Densetsu: Welcome one and all to the 4th episode of DBX by yours truly Densetsu1999!! Crowd starts cheering Finn: Who the hell is that? DENSTIFY: Dude that is Densetsu1999 he joined the DBF wiki 6 months ago! Finn: Oh! Wait why are we here? DENSTIFY: I don't know. Densetsu1999: In today episode, We will have to DBF users fighting each other in a 1 on 1 pokemon battle! Whoever wins advances to the next round! Introducing first. In the blue corner here's Fiiiiiinnnnn!!! and in the red corner here's DENSTIFYYYYY!!!!!! Finn: Wait... we are having a Pokemon battle? DENSTIFY: I guess we are... Finn: Ok DEN this time I will win! DEN: Dude I beat you in Pokemon like all the time Finn: This time it will be different Densetsu1999: Alright trainers send out your pokemon! (Finn and DEN took out their pokeballs) Finn: Ok I choose you Scizor! Scizor comes out of Pokeball. DEN: Alright Glaile Go get em! Glaile comes out of Pokeball. Densetsu1999: Alright it's a battle between Finn with his scizor vs DENSTIFY with his Glalie. Let the battle BEGIN!!! DEN made the first move. DEN: Okay Glaile use Ice Shard! Glaile sends out some ice pieces damaging Scizor. Finn: Hang in there Scizor and use X-scissor! Scizor Charges at Glaile and makes a cross slash damaging Glaile. DEN: Not bad Finn. But i'm just getting started. Glaile Double-edge! Glaile does a full body tackle at Scizor. Finn: Scizor, Iron Defence! Scizor harden its body surface like iron increasing its defence. Glaile damages Scizor a but Scizor is still alive thanks to iron defence. DEN: Ok Glaile use Shadow Ball! Glaile shoots out a shadow projectile. Finn: Scizor, counter it with Bullet Punch! Scizor's arms glow and punches the shadow ball sending it back at Glaile damaging it. DEN: Oh It's on Dickbag!! (Takes out his Mega ring) ACTIVATE MEGA EVOLUTION!!!!! Glaile mega evolved making it more powerful. Finn: Oh Shit... DEN: Alright Glaile show em who's boss use Blizzard!!! Glaile brings up a ice storm massively damaging Scizor. Finn: Scizor! DEN: Give it up Finn It's over! Glaile finish him off with Ice Fang!!! Glaile prepares a final blow with ice on it's fangs Finn: I... am... not done!! (takes out mega ring) ACTIVATE MEGA EVOLUTION!!!! Scizor mega evolves. DEN WHAT?!?!?! Finn: Alright Scizor, let's turn this battle around use flash cannon!!!! Scizor gathers all its light energy into a projectile and releases it massively damaging Glaile. DEN: Grrr! Glaile use light screen! Glaile creates a barrier to strengthen it's special defence. Finn: Scizor, Brick Break! Scizor charges at glaile and breaks the light screen Majorly damaging Glaile and weakening it DEN: No I refuse to lose!! Finn: OK Scizor finish it off with Iron Meteor Dive!!!! Scizor knocks Glaile into the air and brings it down with it's head glowing like steel and then the battlefield exploded and is covered in smoke. When the dust cleared, Scizor was left standing while Glaile was smashed into little pieces. Densetsu: Glaile's unable to battle Scizor's the winner! The victory goes to FinnMisslecar! Finn: Yes I won!!!! DENSTIFY FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! Now both users are transported back to the random game store. Finn: Yes i finally beat DENSTIFY! DEN: (Looks at the camera and says) DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!! (does a series of temper tantrums then wears a Mountain Dew t-shirt) WHY DID MOUNTAIN DEW IT MISSLECAR? WHY DID YOU MOUNTAIN DEW IT? WHY DID YOU MOUNTAIN DEW!?!?!?!?!? (falls backwards This matchups winner is... Finn and Scizor!!!! Next time on Den's DBX ???: I will tear your flesh! ???: I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights